


T A N E

by krazorspoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Future, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Family, Demon, Demonic Possession, Drama, Environmentalism, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Family Tragedy, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Original work - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexuality, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, dark secret, space travel, teenage romance, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazorspoon/pseuds/krazorspoon
Summary: Earth is laid to waste, due to consumerism and pollution. Tane [Tah-nay] is a planet where humankind must thrive, preventing the same fate of their ancestors. The first generation of natives are determined to define their lives and relationships. Friends and neighbours couldn't be more different from each other, and subspecies exist undetected among the humans. The intention of the planet may have been to improve the quality of health, environment, and life, but love, tragedy, and conflict will always follow those social in nature. Follow the lives of two deeply connected young men and their close friends as the simplicity of life on the new planet becomes interwoven with complication.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Girlfriend/Boyfriend - Relationship, boyfriend/demon, demon/boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

With blue eyes fixed to the digitized clock upon the wall, the baker removed his apron and hat. His shift wound late into the evening with a few hours of overtime to boast. The second hand cleared eight p.m. and a smile crossed the young man’s lips. All the extra hours during the past few months were taking a toll on the otherwise bubbly employee, but he believed strongly in his purpose.

A sudden pat on the back signaled the presence of a fellow coworker and the man broke his gaze from the time. Looking to his side, he acknowledged one of the three on duty wait staff as she gathered her purse and stylish hat from her locker. 

“Good job today, chief!” She complimented, “The crowd is toughest on the weekend, but you kept them happy! No complaints for you again!”  
  
“Thanks Em. That means a lot since baking pastries and making sandwiches is all I’m really good at,” He said modestly, folding his apron before placing it in his bag with his hat.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Hidarri,” Emily said as she walked over to the archway between the kitchen and the dining room. “You’re also the notable nice guy around here, and way more reliable than Terry.” With an honest expression, she nodded his way. “But don’t go getting a big head; that’s extremely unattractive, and you’ll never get a girlfriend if you get cocky!” 

With a chuckle, Hidarri shut his locker door. “Thanks for the advice.”

Closing duties fell upon one of the other employees and Hidarri was free to return home. Bidding farewell to his coworkers, he stepped out of the shop. He crossed the parking lot and headed for his vehicle.

Still warm from the heat of the kitchen, the gentle breeze in the summer air felt mild on his amber skin. The sun had only a couple hours before setting and the evening light spread a soft golden glow over the leaves of the decorative shrubs and trees, as well as the grass surrounding the paved lot. Birds chirped wistfully, preparing to relax for the night.

A dull grey compact sedan stood in contrast to the more vibrant and modernly designed cars surrounding it. Energy efficient automobiles were standard and easily affordable. The cost increased only with the quality of exterior and interior design, as well as the luxury gadgets and convenient features. When Hidarri originally purchased his car, he was looking for anything with the basic hover mechanics and magnetically-powered alternator. Style hadn’t even crossed his mind.

The security system wasn’t particularly up to date, either. With his left thumb he pressed the laser print scanner beside the driver side handle, unlocking and starting the car. He opened the door and got inside, setting his bag on the passenger seat among the remains of dehydrated artificially flavoured snacks. With a hand on the wheel, his fingerprints were validated again, allowing him to shift from park to reverse. After backing out of his space, Hidarri left the strip mall lot and headed through the city. Despite his heavy eyelids, he maintained motivation. He had more work to do once home.

Hidarri always found the spaciousness of the densest parts of the city rather calming, even with rush hour traffic. It reminded him of the town he’d grown up in. He had spent a lot of time driving during his teenage years, using the time to forcefully clear his head. Life was much more complicated back then. 

The apartment he rentented didn’t have much to offer. It did have the necessities, which admittedly was all the man was looking for when he first found the advertisement for the place. He lived alone and though he had very little space, it was all he needed.

He parked his car and locked it, then climbed the metal stairs. Once inside his apartment he sighed, relieved to be off work. He set his bag near the door and withdrew his work hat and apron before tossing them into a pile of dirty clothes as he walked toward his small desk. 

There were few furnishings in the room; a mini kitchenette equipped with a refrigerator, oven, and sink sat in one corner, the cramped bathroom across from it with just enough space between for his entertainment center and chair. On the opposite wall was the closet in one corner, his desk in the other, and his queen sized bed in the middle, with a short nightstand just beside it. The bed alone occupied about a fourth of the overall living space. Regarding himself as a minimalist, Hidarri would have gladly accommodated for the general lack of room with a smaller bed if he didn’t stand at 188 centimeters. As such, the paths to get around his apartment were a minor challenge. The man’s common clumsiness coupled with the clothes and other clutter only worsened things.

Hidarri took a seat in front of his laptop and opened it. The computer awoke and revealed a few windows that he’d forgotten to close out of. He quickly minimized each just before his attention was swayed from his productive intent. He couldn’t afford to waste his time on his usual mindless entertainment. In a new browser, he picked up his search where he left off the previous day.

Throughout his life, Hidarri had always been very social. He found it easy to talk to strangers, which made it easy to make friends. He wasn’t particularly skilled in music, sports, art, and academics in general. Aside from his seemingly plain personality, his home life was anything but ordinary. 

He was born into a family with an incredibly unique genetic heritage. Due to the toxicity of pollution on Earth, the genetic coding of many organisms became compromised. Such mutations resulted in inhuman characteristics such as abnormal pigmentation of the eyes and skin, pointed ears or teeth, rare cases of telepathy, as well as other benign and malignant incongruencies. A large portion of the population hid their differences. If they were fortunate enough to have them reveal themselves later in life they were less likely to be subjugated by unethical testing without their consent; the primary comitters of such atrocities were the same as those who held the most blame for causing the pollution - The United States, Russia, China, and North Korea.

Tane made sure to embrace the differences, often normalizing models or actors with visible distinctions in commercials, television shows, and movies. Professional script writers were careful not to shame or detract from the characters’ depth or story unless for good reason.

Hidarri’s father, Gunnar Leifsson, had inherited the unique ability to gather and emanate excess radiant energy from his very skin. As a young boy in Malmo, Sweden, Gunnar was instructed by his parents to keep the matter private. The only ones who needed to know were his future family, and only if sharing the secret was reliably safe. Of course, his parents never knew about Tane. 

Freja Buluci, Hidarri’s late mother, had inherited a burden much more sinister. It revealed itself in her father through the abuse he inflicted on her mother, Olivia, prior to their child’s birth. Vasile admitted his deepest apologies to his wife and confessed that upon their daughter’s conception, he had finally become rid of his demon. He explained that the demon sought control of his mind to elicit heinous, violent, and illegal deeds, and even had a voice of his own. The voice was named Eami, and he told Vasile that he planned to live infinitely through every first born child as he had his grandparents, Ion and Elena, and Vasile himself. He said he was getting stronger with each new male vessel and it wouldn’t be long before he could not only accomplish full possessions, but alter the very genetic code of his host’s body. He would then be able to finally present his physical form to the world he intended to torment. 

With the state of health on Earth and the proof of Vasile’s claim revealing itself in their troubles and emotionally unstable daughter, Olivia believed her husband. With young Freja’s cooperation, the two of them developed methods to muffle Eami’s evil influence over their daughter’s mind. Despite their best attempts, the family understood as soon as any future generation gave birth to a first born male, their nightmares would be realized.

A free-spirited man named Gunnar had captured Freja’s heart decades later while she was abroad in Sweden. After a few years together, they decided to start a family. She did well to explain the risk she carried to her new husband, but he compassionately assured her that their love for their future child would keep them pure in soul and spirit. With his reassurance, the couple prepared themselves financially and mentally to become parents.

As word of the new planet Tane’s purpose got around to the most useful contributors to society, the newlyweds worried for the future of their family. Gunnar had received an invite to the freshly open replicant planet, offering free transport into the galaxy M109. As a developing world, his internationally recognized electrical engineering was essential. The tension of potential separation only played at their minds for a few weeks until the reception of Freja’s invite for her skills with psychotherapy focusing on children genetically compromised from the chemical instability on Earth or their own lineage. 

Once the two settled in their new home on the new world, they decided to have their first child. To Freja’s horror, their first born was male. The voice she fought to quell was no longer with her, and she became immediately distant from her baby, fearing the worst of outcomes. Her relationship with her husband suffered greatly no matter his positivity, efforts to console and comfort her, and the counseling they pursued.

Freja’s own mental health continued to decline as their son, who they’d named Hidarri, grew to be a young child. He already exhibited arguments and internal strife with the voice no one else could hear. He was often caught misbehaving via vandalism and spouting Romanian curses he couldn’t possibly have learned in school. It was around the age of five that Gunnar and Freja agreed to explain the demon that resided within the boy to their son.

Hidarri was slow to understand, but quick to adapt useful coping mechanisms with the help of his loving father and wise mother. The troublesome behaviors faded and the family seemed to rekindle a healthy life.

A year later, they brought another child into their home, Migi. Free from the guilt of passing on the demon to her daughter, Freja favored their second born and turned again to shunning her son. Gunnar maintained appropriate parenting for both children while ensuring that Hidarri in particular never became subjected to overcomplicated trials, all but sheltering him from public schooling. Amidst their unspoken differences, Hidarri and Migi were loving siblings who played and fought the same as any.

As Hidarri grew into his teenage years, his ability to ignore Eami’s voice faded. The demon was restless, and Hidarri was weak from being devoid of normal exposure to personal struggles and exterior conflict. It was then when the demon within the boy began to reveal himself more dramatically.

At first, the physical alterations were mild and easy to cover up. To the friends he had made, Hidarri was able to claim the use of hair dye, coloured contacts, and lack of exposure to the sun as Eami toyed with his DNA. With more visible reminders of the demon’s growing strength over her son, Freja lost what little strength she had remaining from her internalized guilt and took her own life.

Fully aware of her drawn-out suffering and his role in his family’s complicated relationships, Hidarri decided it was in the best interest of his mental health to forcefully become numb to any and all negativity until he became naturally ignorant to external influence. He sat between his father and sister who were mourning his mother at her funeral. He was fifteen, tears rolled down his cheeks, and for the first time in his life, he was able to laugh in place of his pain.

The Leifsson family adopted different methods of handling their loss. Hidarri used his natural social skills to form new relationships. He started dating a girl named Karina he’d met at a park when he was sixteen. The two spent a lot of time together and continued dating for two years. However, any time his girlfriend got within a foot of his face, Hidarri turned beet red and moved away. He always had an excuse for avoiding kisses and excessive physical contact.

The truth was whenever he felt an overwhelming emotion, he sensed Eami’s presence within himself grow. He hadn’t told any of his friends about his demon, and went to any measure to keep his secret, but deep down he knew as well as Eami that it was only a matter of time. That time came the night Karina finally persuaded Hidarri to let her spend the night.

Since the loss of his wife, Gunnar had taken to alcohol as a comfort. He no longer went out of his way to guard his son from the troubles of life. He didn’t carry his once impenetrable optimism. He just came home from work or a bar, opened the liquor cabinet, and spent the rest of the night laughing at sitcoms, finding his new drive by following the plot of fictional relationships. 

With his father’s attention reliably elsewhere, Hidarri was easily able to keep Karina through the night. In the basement, the two snuggled on his bed while they watched romance movies of her choosing. The night wound down and while particularly affectionate, Karina turned toward her boyfriend for a kiss. Upon noticing, Hidarri turned away and faked a sneeze. Karina groumbled.

“You always do that!” She pouted. “Who don’t you want to kiss me? We’ve been going out for two years. I know you love me,” pausing, she looked away, “I know I love you. So what’s wrong?” Karina covered her mouth with the blanket tight in her grip. It became obvious to Hidarri how Karina had started to blame herself, probably jumping to conclusions with her lack of information.

He decided then and there that he couldn’t close himself off from being loved and loving in return. He knew affection, whether from family, friends, or a romantic partner were essential in his life. He did want to kiss his girlfriend. He had wanted to for a very long time.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hidarri said, putting his hand atop Karina’s,” I’m sorry I worried you. I just,” he struggled with an explanation, “I’ve been nervous.”

“Nervous?” Karina looked into Hidarri’s eyes. “Why?”

Hidarri cast his gaze aside, his honesty answering for him. “I’m nervous about what might happen.” His face tinted red with embarrassment from admitting it aloud. In his head, Eami always pushed him to make moves on Karina, or commit more explicit and harassing or cruel atrocities on others. Giving in to his own true feelings of love and lust concerned him for the possibility of his demon taking full advantage.

“You know,” Karina said, holding his hand in hers, “There’s a way to overcome your nerves, but you have to give it a try, or you’ll never know what it could’ve been like.”

Hidarri met her gaze and smiled. He didn’t want to live in fear of moments like those he shared with Karina. He had to become stronger, not only for her and himself, but for his family and anyone he would meet in the future.

“I want to try,” he replied with a warm smile. Her brown eyes sparkled with the light of the TV as he leaned in. 

Karina closed her eyes expectantly, but opened them when she felt Hidarri kiss her nose. She looked at her boyfriend who was a deeper shade of red. “What?”

“I missed-”

Before he could get caught up in the mishap, Karina moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Hidarri kissed her in return with the passion of a two year teenage romance poorly suppressed. The voice in his head became muffled by the positive energy between the two. Immersed in his feelings for Karina, he moved his hand up her arm, to her shoulder, then gently to the back of her neck.

Reciprocating the physical nature of his gestures, Karina dropped the blanket from her shoulders and broke their kiss to look into Hidarri’s hazy light blue eyes. She smiled sappily, finally rid of her doubts. Hidarri couldn’t hide his feelings from her any longer. She met him with another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, then moved over his lap to sit with her legs over his hips, facing him.

Hidarri’s heart raced. He felt as though he owned his own mind and soul as he moved his body in slow rocking motions with Karina. The newfound expression between the two couldn’t be held back. When they paused to catch their breath, Karina helped remove Hidarri’s shirt, then her own. Their hands traveled each other’s bodies, entirely free to discover without restriction.

When Karina’s hand moved up Hidarri’s thigh, she was quick to discover how aroused he was. She ran her fingers over the thick bulge in his sweatpants. Her cheeks flushed through her amber complexion, but she didn’t withdraw. It was only her second time being so intimate with a boy. It was years ago that she was with her ex-boyfriend, and he was hardly a handful compared to Hidarri. She was intimidated, but at the gentle touch of his hands at her hips, then outer thighs, she was reassured. He was too considerate of others to push her to do something she didn’t want. She trusted him. At the sound of a breathy gasp, she was motivated to slip her hand into his pants, and felt what he kept hidden beneath the loose fabric against her palm and fingers.

Hidarri grit his teeth and turned his head to the side shyly. Karina breathed against his neck and kissed him, sensing the goosebumps she had given him. Attempting to even the odds, he slid his left hand down the crease between her hip and groin. Her breath caught briefly and she exhaled against his tanned skin as he applied the soft pressure of his fingers at her most sensitive spot through the thin layers of her leggings and panties.

She was so warm and soft. Hidarri saw the expression of eagerness to explore in her half-lidded eyes. He moved his fingers forward and back in small circles. His heart skipped a beat at Karina’s hand gently stroking his bare cock. He was already hard, and the humid heat emanating from between his girlfriend's legs turned him on more.

The room around them seemed to blur with only the light from the television illuminating their shapes in flickering fluorescence. Muted moans escaped their lips from time to time as they ran the pads of their fingers over each exposed erogenous zone. They moved past their pants and undergarments, taking time to appreciate every movement and expression the other gave as each article was removed and cast aside.

With Karina on her back and the pillows from the bed supporting her, Hidarri’s mouth found its way to her clit where he tested her sensitivity with his tongue. Her moans came more freely, though she was careful not to be too loud. Like many young adults, she was aware of her sexuality and knew what worked for her. She had toys hidden in her room of various sizes and abilities. She was still intimated to go all the way considering her boyfriend’s surprising length, but she was determined, and very intent to feel him inside her. She’d fantasize about getting sexual with Hidarri for a long time. Although he’d rather not admit it, the same was true for him.

Driven near desperation, Karina was first to cave. She watched Hidarri; his pale blonde hair fell over his brow with the rest a choppy mess from her fingers running through it. When their eyes met, she spoke up. 

“Hidarri,” she breathed. “Please.”

“Hmmm?” he hummed against her vagina, then lifted his head to give her his full attention. His mind was hazy, having kept his focus on pleasing her over his own desires.

“Please,” she pleaded again, almost in a whine. “I want to feel you… inside.” She had to turn away in embarrassment.

“My fingers again?” he asked, raising his left hand.

Karina giggled, unsure if he was toying with her. She couldn’t think too clearly herself. “No,” She looked back at him and bit her bottom lip suggestively.

“Are you sure?” Hidarri asked. He was fully aware of the average size for male endowments thanks to his youthful insecurities and access to internet search engines. Eight and a half inches wasn’t something most people could take without long term preparation.

“It’s okay,” she assured, then added quietly, “I’ve had toys. It should be okay.”

With the addition of a condom and plenty of lube for the both of them, the two readied themselves. Hidarri moved his fingers apart within her as he’d read was a helpful prep tactic. Karina moaned with anticipation.

“Okay?” Hidarri checked one last time.

“Yeah, you?” she asked in return.

“Yeah,” He adjusted the position of his knees between her legs, then aligned himself. “Tell me if it’s too much or to stop, or-”

“Hidarri, please,” Karina begged. Even in the dim light she was beautiful, her weight carried well throughout her curves, her smooth skin highlighted with light over her face, breasts, stomach, and thighs as the movie continued on behind her.

As slowly as his muscles allowed, he pressed the head of his penis into her wet vagina. He could feel Karina make the effort to relax. Moving in, half an inch at a time, Hidarri felt his chest tighten. He had considered the possibility of going his entire life without experiencing his sexuality with another person because of Eami’s daunting and strengthening presence. Yet, as soon as he and Karina began getting intimate, Eami faded out of his conscious mind. He whimsically thought perhaps his accepted feelings were a cure, then dismissed all thoughts relative to his demon as Karina’s hands reached him and caressed his hips.

Six inches deep and Hidarri realised he needn't push her. She was a tight embrace around his cock. Slowly he moved back a few inches, checking to be sure his girlfriend was doing well. Her expression was blissful as she reveled in the feeling of fullness. Hidarri continued slowly for a few minutes. When he could tell she’d relaxed her muscles, he pushed in and moved back at a moderate pace.

As the couple continued, they became less concerned of minor awkwardness. They let go of their inhibitions, giving room for more pleasure. The experience had become one of pure euphoria as the young lovers submitted to one another.

Nearly thirty minutes passed. Hidarri propped himself up with his hands on either side of Karina’s torso. She pulled her legs up, bending them at the knee and holding them in place as Hidarri’s thrusts penetrated deeper. Her chest fluttered endorphins, flooding her head as he stimulated a cluster of nerves inside her. She let out a needy whine and began tensing her muscles as she climbed toward her climax.

Hidarri had done well to hold off until he felt Karina’s hold over his swollen cock tighten. He panted, ready to burst. Karina came first. Her whole body seemed to celebrate as she made an extra effort to enjoy Hidarri’s final thrusts. His own orgasm forced a lapse in control. He pushed his cock more deeply into her hot pussy, rubbing her clit against his skin and causing her to moan again in pleasure.

All motion ceased, save for the heaving of their chests as they struggled to steady their breath. With the remaining strength he had left, Hidarri caressed Karina’s cheek. She opened her eyes just enough to see the pleased and utterly carefree expression upon her boyfriend’s face. She smiled back at him. 

The night wound down after they cleaned up and got into bed, giggling, to each other about how they enjoyed their first real sexual experience. Without the light from the television or the energy to stay awake, Karina and Hidarri were quick to fall asleep. That was when the chaos truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

Late into the night the twenty-six-year-old feverishly searched through room openings in apartment listings online. He had saved a couple potential choices, but didn’t feel a particular pull toward any of them. Aside from the obvious financial benefits of living with another person, Hidarri was mainly searching for a possible friend. Friends had been an integral point of structure in his life since his adolescence, especially during his deepest struggles. The early morning following the first time his first girlfriend spent the night helped him realise how impactful relationships were.   


Only three hours had passed after the young lovers shut their blissful eyes and drifted off to sleep. Subtly at first, the young man tossed and turned, lost in and out of consciousness. He did not dream, but a sense of peril overcame his subconscious. His body recognised the concern and rebelled, draping him in a hot sweat. His girlfriend slept soundly at his side as turmoil boiled within his frame.    


After the euphoric night of unrestrained positive emotional expression, he came down from his natural high, resulting in a drastic drop in serotonin. His usual levels sunk considerably lower than his mind was familiar with. His unconscious susceptibility coupled with depleted endorphins resulted in an extremely vulnerable state. It was the perfect opportunity for his demon to step out from the shadows.   


The changes came more quickly than ever before. Almost simultaneously, his light blonde hair faded to a dark umber, the length extending a few centimeters. The outer edges of his eyes sharpened into a stern angle while his irises deepened to a dim espresso underneath his twitching eyelids. Beneath the beads of sweat, his skin paled, contrasting his darkened hair and the rest of the room in the vague light of dawn seeping through the high window of the basement room. His breathing hastened and his body strained with mental and physical turmoil as Eami attempted to overthrow Hidarri’s bodily control.   


Despite his inherent nature to persevere against odds, his power waned. In his weakened state, his body was relinquished to the other consciousness within him. A gasp  erupted from Hidarri’s mouth as Eami took his first breath. His eyes shot open as he sat up abruptly and he frantically searched his surroundings, taking in all sensations as he adapted to the feeling of his fortified possession.   


Fully awakened by the horror that was unfolding, Hidarri fought vigorously to force himself back into his own consciousness. He felt as though he was the lone audience member within a small cinema as the screen played live footage through his true eyes. The speed of his heartbeat increased alarmingly. His body trembled as Eami slowly turned to look down at the innocent young woman peacefully dreaming at his side.    


With strong passion to protect Karina at any cost, Hidarri was miraculously able to push Eami hard enough that he slipped back into his subconscious. Once again in control of his body, he stared fearfully at Karina as his wide brown eyes filled with tears. His breathing erratic, he tore the blanket from himself, threw on his sweatpants and ran upstairs. Aghast at what might happen, he locked himself out of the house. Holding his head, he struggled to block out the strength of Eami’s voice. It seemed louder than ever before. In such a state, he wandered instinctively to the place in the backyard he always went to clear his mind.   


Unnerved beyond comparison, his arms could hardly lift himself to the roof of the shed. It was there he realised the colour and length of his fringe. He lifted his shaking hands and saw his skin was changed as well. Eami had toyed with minor aesthetic changes in the past, but they had always been short lived and always singular.   


With the light of the rising sun, he understood the gravity of the transformation Eami had performed while he slept. The demon had gained enough strength, even if only momentarily, to successfully complete a full possession to the point of altering his very DNA. He felt hopeless and lost and absolutely mortified for the safety of his loved ones. Holding his face in his trembling hands, he broke down. His disparity accompanied the cheerful chirping of the birds in the surrounding trees.   


Half an hour faded past. Hidarri felt hollow, his spirit broken. Eami’s voice demeaned him more clearly and aggressively than he’d heard before. Every word of his cruel criticism and commanding tone cut into him like a blade through his fragile heart. He couldn’t understand. He had felt so invincible only hours before. The chill from the dew and brisk morning air settled into his skin but he was too damaged to shiver. He feigned to notice the backdoor unlatch and open. Karina had awoken not long after the commotion and decided to search for her boyfriend.   


Hidarri wasn’t the type to run off inexplicably and his sudden disappearance after such an intimate night concerned her. The backyard of his house was where Karina knew him to spend a good deal of time. She was certain to find him there. The yard and old jungle gym were bare, save for the fluttering of a bird as it flew from a young tree to another. Rustling leaves settled, drawing her attention to a soft sniffling coming from atop the shed near the house.   


Karina lifted the ladder from the damp grass and set it against the roof before ascending. She discovered a young man with light skin and dark hair, clad only in a pair of pants. He cried quietly into his knees as he held them tightly to his body. Squinting, she tried to discern if she knew him from somewhere.   


“Excuse me,” she said politely in a gentle voice. Hidarri looked up, the redness of his wet eyes exposing the depth of his despair. Unprepared to confront Karina, his mouth moved slightly without a word to accompany it.   


The familiarity of the man’s physique and face had Karina more confused than before, but she remained steady on the ladder. Aside from his skin colour, eyes and hair, his striking resemblance to her boyfriend was undeniable. Unable to break her stare, she spoke again.   


“Hidarri?” she asked, her voice quieter than before. “Is that you?” She placed a foot on the roof.   


Fresh tears spilled down his face. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered, “I thought it would be okay.”   


Assured by the recognisable voice, Karina stepped atop the roof. “What’s going on?” She knelt next to him, taking in his appearance. “What happened?”   


Hidarri cast his gaze aside, unable to look directly at her after remembering Eami had gazed at her through his very eyes not long ago.   


“This,” he began, opening his hands to stare at the difference in his palms. “I thought it was okay,” he said again.   


“Okay,” Karina said. She put her hand on his shoulder, his skin cold against hers. “Can you start from the beginning please? It’s okay, you can take your time.” She draped the blanket she brought outside with her around them both and took his hand. He hesitantly looked back at her and nodded.

With an open mind, patience, and a warm heart, Karina listened intently to Hidarri’s story. She stayed by his side and comforted him when he struggled to get his thoughts out. Under the thick blanket his body warmed, and as he sat with Karina, her arm around him and her head resting against his, his altered features slowly shifted back to their natural state. As she continued listening, she understood why he had kept the demon within him a secret for so many years.   


“I’m glad you’re telling me now,” Karina said, running her thumb over his dried tears. “I want to be here for you, even if I don’t know what it feels like to go through all this. I’m going to be here with you to help you along.” She smiled at him, but Hidarri still appeared forlorn.   


“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His eyes remained fixed down below on the vibrant grass. “The more you’re around me now, the more danger you’ll be in.”   


“Maybe,” Karina said, “but you were able to force him out of control. If the demon does try to take over, and if you think something really bad is going to happen, I know you’ll push him back again.”   


Within his head, Eami’s voice argued the likeliness of losing to Hidarri again. He reminded him it was nothing but dumb luck and Hidarri wouldn’t be so fortunate the next time. Hidarri pressed his hands against his temples, fighting to silence the other. “Maybe,” he replied unconfidently. “But what if I can’t?”   


“You can. And I bet he knows that and it’s really pissing him off.”   


“He is really angry right now,” Hidarri affirmed.   


“See? You’re stronger than he is and he knows it.” Karina squeezed his shoulders encouragingly and caught a glimpse of a brief smile. “I don’t think he’ll do anything to me anyway,” she added. Hidarri looked at her, curious as to why she was so confident. “If he did,” she clarified, “you’d go to jail and he’d have even less freedom than he does now.”   


Hidarri raised his eyebrows, never having considered it that way before. “That’s true. Not to mention law enforcement and security and stuff is way more advanced now. Not like it was when he was able to influence my family to commit crimes on Earth in 1970 and 1971.” Freckled sunlight shone spots over them from between the overhead leaves. A new sense of hope crept into his heart as he sat with his girlfriend atop the shed. For the first time in his life, he felt a sense of optimism about his situation.   


However, the next year presented a new series of challenges that had Hidarri once again questioning his strength over Eami, as well as some more personal matters. Winter coated the streets of Atarashi Taito with a thin layer of snow. Hidarri had opened up to his closest friend, Toboei, about his inner conflict. The two were able to talk through hypothetical situations to better prepare Hidarri for potential future complications. It was thanks to their friendship that he was able to stop worrying about being unprepared for the unknown in the future.   


Toboei was Hidarri’s classmate who had been brought up by the local orphanage. When he asked Hidarri and his father if he could have permission to move into their home, he was welcomed without hesitation and with open arms. He set up his bed in the large basement near Hidarri’s.   


With the new addition to the house, Hidarri’s sister’s internal suffering continued unnoticed. Since Freja’s death, she had lost her sense of self. The loss of her mother, who had doted on her since birth, left the teenager without reliable self worth or direction. Unlike her father and brother, she lacked a natural drive to push through and persevere, no matter how difficult life got. She practiced writing farewell letters almost religiously and kept to herself as often as she could.   


Hidarri and Toboei did the majority of cooking and cleaning for the household. Enough food would be regularly prepared and left out for Gunner or Migi to help themselves to, and would otherwise be kept for leftovers. As kind as it was of them to do the grocery shopping and cooking, it allowed everyone to continue living separately from each other, despite residing under the same roof.   


Aware that he and his sister had drifted apart, Hidarri made efforts to check on her from time to time. She had become generally distant and antisocial. When asked how  she was feeling or what she had planned for the weekend after school, Migi often remained silent or responded minimally, reporting that she wasn’t feeling anything and had no plans. Even when she seemed less social, Hidarri sometimes brought her dinner to her room and ate silently with her.   


Regardless of his attempts at being involved in his sister’s life, Migi completely shut herself out in the end. She couldn’t look at her brother and could barely speak to him, blaming him for their mother’s death. His presence in her life only served to remind her how alone she felt. As the snow melted in the early spring, she decided she couldn’t bear living in that home any longer. She took a taxi to the bayside and stood atop a cliff. Cursing Eami and Hidarri, she stared down at the rough waters crashing against the rocks below, then leapt.   


As Hidarri and his father grieved, Toboei did more to help around the house and yard. The loss of his daughter brought attention to the neglect Gunner had inflicted upon her. He maintained his attachment to alcohol, but started making an effort to involve himself once again in his son’s life. The gestures were awkward and forced at first, like his sudden desire to know more about Hidarri’s schooling, hobbies and social life, but both of them were more than willing to rekindle their faded relationship, especially since they understood they were the only family they had left.   


Their bond mending, Hidarri updated his father on everything new he’d experienced with his demon, only leaving out the more intimate details. At that point, Hidarri had experienced multiple possessions during which he had been able to regain control. His father was impressed, but still reasonably concerned. He asked his son to share any worrisome thoughts or plans Eami might divulge so they could set up provisions to better handle future complications. Hidarri agreed, gladly.   


As the young man mourned his sister’s death, his demon made extensive efforts to possess him. The episodes lasted as long as five hours. When Toboei had the misfortune of being near, Eami even involved him in vulgar conversations or threatening implications. One night, he took it upon himself in order to possess Hidarri for the sake of purchasing exercise equipment. After its arrival, the demon extensively possessed Hidarri while he was meant to sleep on school nights. He put the equipment to use, having decided his vessel was too weak for his full potential.   


It was Hidarri who suffered the muscle aches and lethargy that accompanied the workouts in addition to the consequences of sleep deprivation. Eami had found a way to separate neurologic receptors of Hidarri’s brain to mitigate certain physical ailments to his own being, casting them on Hidarri so the demon wouldn’t be distracted or deterred from his motivations. There were severe consequences to Hidarri indulging in his usual diet, due in part to how much strenuous activity his body was forced to endure, as well. If he tried to stray from foods high in protein and vitamins, he risked more exhaustion as well as verbal assault. 

As the host got the brunt of the unpleasant afflictions, his focus slipped drastically in school. Teachers began scolding him for falling asleep during classes. It was the only place he seemed to be able to get any actual rest. His literature teacher even advised him to seek the school counselor in case something more personal or home related was troubling him. Of course, he knew too well he couldn’t open up to anyone outside his designated circle; the risks to his safety and freedoms were too high. The change in his involvement in classes was a drastic one as Eami became more involved in his life, and he was running low on stamina.   


During the last class of the day, the ring of the dismissal bell woke the exhausted teenager. His classmates quickly gathered their things and fled the room, eager to be free from school. Rubbing his tired eyes, Hidarri didn’t notice one classmate had lingered and approached him from the side. When he moved his hands away from his eyes, he saw a frail male student. He had fair skin and thick black hair that feathered out over his shoulders. He greeted Hidarri shyly and moved his long fringe out of the way, revealing his other silver eye.   


“Oh, hello,” Hidarri greeted back, holding onto a yawn.   


“Um, I hope I’m not imposing, but I noticed you’re asleep a lot in class.” The younger student glanced toward the teacher, who was distracted on her computer.   


In his delirious state, Hidarri became paranoid that the student must have found out about Eami. He felt Eami’s presence rise in his consciousness with an uncomfortable strength as he looked at his unfamiliar classmate. He blinked slowly, remembering that was unreasonable, then said, “It’s no problem. Yeah, I’ve had trouble sleeping for a few months. It’s not distracting you from class, is it?”   


The student laughed softly. “No. I’m just concerned.” His smile somehow seemed sad. “I’m sorry, my name is Satō, Rin.” He bowed politely.   


Hidarri bowed back from where he sat. “Nice to meet you, I’m Leifsson, Hidarri. I’m not much for formalities, so I’d rather you just call me Hidarri.”   


“Okay!” Rin said quickly. “In that case, you can please call me just Rin!” He smiled again, but with more sincerity than before. He appeared relieved to be on less formal terms.   


“Sure thing, Rin,” Hidarri agreed. “So, what’s up?” He finished packing his bag.   


“Right. So, in case you haven’t been able to take notes during class, I made a second copy for you. If you want it, that is.” Rin held out a small stack of papers, offering them to his classmate.

Hidarri looked at the notes in surprise, then at Rin. “Thank you. That was really kind of you. I really appreciate it!”

“I don’t mind taking extra notes for you if you need me to keep doing so. I have time.”

Confused by the unexpected generosity his classmate displayed toward him, Hidarri realised he’d never noticed him in class before.

“I can’t ask you to do that. Just giving me these is already out of your way. I just need to try harder to stay awake so I can take notes myself again.”

“Really, it’s no trouble. I’d like to copy them for you if you need them.”

Hidarri laughed, acknowledging defeat on the matter. “Alright, alright. If you insist. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome.” Rin stepped to the side, allowing Hidarri to get up from his desk. The two walked out from the room after saying goodbye to the teacher, then headed down the hall toward the school’s entrance.

“Did you just transfer into my class? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Hidarri admitted.

“Yes, only this past Monday. You were asleep when I introduced myself to the class.”

“I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“It’s okay. I don’t do well in front of groups and I embarrassed myself, so it’s better that you didn’t have to see that.” Rin laughed quietly. “I just moved here from Shōbenaga a few weeks ago. The neighbourhood is quiet and I like the school and teachers a lot. And there’s a library on the way home, too.”

“Yep! Welcome to Atarashi Taito. I grew up here, so if you’re wondering where to find something, feel free to ask me. It’s the least I can offer in return for your notes.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll remember that.”

After leaving the building, the two classmates went their separate ways. Rin rode his bike and Hidarri walked, his house was only about two kilometers away. As he trudged tiredly down the sidewalk, he reflected on his new acquaintance. A strange feeling fluttered in his chest. It was unusual for someone to be so generous without first knowing a person. Rin must have a good heart, he decided.

Spring progressed past the cooler weather and the sun was once again a regular sight during the day. Rin and Hidarri quickly became good friends. Often, Rin joined Hidarri, Karina, and Toboei at Hidarri’s house to watch movies, hang out in the backyard, or go to the mall. The chemistry of the four friends was smooth and conflict free. However, the time Hidarri spent alone with Rin became more meaningful as the two got more comfortable with each other.

It was Toboei who mentioned Rin’s regular use of bandages and gauze. He encouraged Hidarri to inquire on the subject. Able to gently push for more explanation, Rin finally admitted the wounds were from his father. It was his familiarity with abuse that helped him recognise signs of suffering in Hidarri and encouraged him to take notes to help him out in the first place. Although, the more time they spent together, the less Rin understood his friend’s struggles.

Keeping with Rin’s honesty, Hidarri decided to explain his demon and his regular state of exhaustion and insomnia. Rin was skeptical at first, but remembered he never had a reason to doubt his good friend. He couldn’t help but ask extensive questions. He was curious by nature and the very idea of a second entity existing within one person intrigued him. Hidarri continued, explaining that his demon had become more secretive with the information he shared. Additionally, he wasn’t always able to stay present in mind during the possessions since his general strength had become so weak. He described his own awareness as being often imprisoned in a dark abyss, unable to use any senses, but sometimes being afflicted by inexplicable pain or aches. Whatever it was Eami had begun doing at night was undoubtedly the cause of his own array of new wounds, big and small.

In order to maintain his son’s secret, Gunner enlisted the help of a friend with twenty years of experience as a licensed doctor. It was Dr. Stopka who stitched Hidarri’s mysterious lacerations, aided by her most modern and innovative surgical skills and her small team of trustworthy nurses. She was particularly effective in repairing broken limbs, removing gunshot wounds, and doing complex internal and external stitch work. The degree of Eami’s mischief was unknown, but Hidarri, his father, and his doctor and her team understood how important it was to handle the case with caution, secrecy, and sensitivity.

Throughout the wet season, Rin was diligent to watch for signs of Eami’s presence. He respected Hidarri’s relationship with Karina, as well as both of them individually, but he couldn’t ignore his own inclination to get closer to his friend. One Saturday, Rin joined Hidarri at his home where the two competed for the championship in Hidarri’s favourite video game. As usual, Hidarri was hardly a contest. He was never very good at combat games, and posed little threat to an easy victory. Even knowing that, the two greatly enjoy the game.

After Hidarri’s embarrassing easy defeat, he laughed and put his controller down on the bed. They sat alone in the basement, since Toboei was out on an errand. Rin smiled at his friend.

“You’ll find your niche some day,” the smaller man said. He couldn’t help but notice the muscle definition highlighting Hidarri’s warm topaz tinted arms. A few relatively new wounds were visible on his bare skin, and Rin realised he never saw much of Hidarri’s body due to the loose and long clothing he preferred to wear.   
Hidarri caught Rin staring at him. For nearly a month, he had become aware of a difference in their relationship that he couldn’t place. It wasn’t the first time he caught Rin checking him out. In fact, Rin had noticed Hidarri often doing the very same thing.

Sexual inclinations toward one gender or another wasn’t taboo or a subject of much controversy throughout the new world. However, Hidarri’s security in his relationship with Karina had him convinced he was solely attracted to women. At least, until he met Rin. Recently when the two spent time together, Hidarri felt more nervous, anxious, insecure or embarrassed at small gestures and comments he made. He recalled experiencing similar feelings early on in his relationship with his girlfriend, but something was very peculiar with Rin: He felt an unusual lust to pursue physical contact. The desire was so overwhelming that he did what he could to avoid any and all contact with his friend. Lately, Rin’s own warm yet platonic actions made it exceedingly difficult.

“What?” Hidarri asked, bringing attention to Rin’s stare.

Light grey-blue eyes looked up at him, almost as if searching for something. “Do they hurt?” he asked, referring to the healing wounds upon Hidarri’s arms. He was familiar with injuries at his father’s hands, but those he could see on his friend seemed to cut in deeper.

Hidarri had chosen to wear long sleeves to keep his developing scars covered after they first began appearing. With summer approaching and warmer temperatures on the rise, it had become unreasonable to maintain such a wardrobe. In his mind, his wounds were a sign of weakness that he preferred not to acknowledge. Despite that, he was making an effort to try to feel normal in more revealing clothing. Rin was unaware of Hidarri’s feelings on the matter, since he’d never expressed them before.

Confronted with the unexpected topic directly, Hidarri struggled to answer. Averting his eyes, he fiddled with the blanket at his side. He didn’t see Rin reach over and jumped when he ran his fingers alongside one of the rows of stitches. Rin withdrew his hand swiftly when Hidarri flinched.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Rin said apologetically. “I just can’t imagine what it’s like to wake up without knowing where you are or where these came from. It must be horrible.”

Hidarri saw the look in his friend’s eyes and felt his face flush in shame, “Yeah,” he mumbled and looked at his crossed legs. Eami’s presence in his mind grew as well as the strength of the demon’s voice. As usual in situations where Hidarri became flustered, Eami’s sexual assertion through his mental commentary became a challenge to ignore. Hidarri assumed that had been how he had manipulated his previous male hosts to do his bidding, based on the stories he’d heard from his mother when he was young. Even with the pressure of Eami’s demanding attitude, Hidarri had always been able to maintain his own will while conscious.

“Sorry,” Hidarri said meekly. He pressed against his temples with his hands.

“Is it Eami?” Rin asked eagerly. Unlike Toboei and Karina, he had never been near when the demon possessed Hidarri. “Is he bothering you now?” His own safety wasn’t a worry of his. As far as he was concerned, every day at home with his father was his own living Hell. Rin placed a hand on Hidarri’s knee to reassure him, and leaned in to get a better look at his friend. He peered past the hand pressing against his head, but Hidarri hunched over. Rin could see his frame tremble. He worried for his well being and placed a comforting hand on his back, only succeeding in pushing past Hidarri’s boundary. “Hidarri?” he asked.

With each touch of Rin’s hand, Eami’s voice and strength grew in Hidarri. The two fought for control as Hidarri became more insecure and shameful over the lapse in his togetherness in front of Rin. He knew things had gotten fairly awkward around his friend, but he hadn’t foreseen the loss of confidence when pressed about his feelings.

“Are you going to be okay?” Rin reached out to move one of Hidarri’s hands in order to get a better look at his face, since he was being unresponsive. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the wrist, causing him to freeze in place.

With shaken nerves and amazement, Rin stared at the transformation as it quickly revealed the loss of his friend’s self control. Remaining hunched over, Hidarri’s hair tripled in length, the colour darkening to a deep brown. His breathing had been ragged, but steadied with sudden control, as well as the stabolisation of his trembling. Rin had forgotten about the tight grip around his wrist. With the slow turn of his head, it was Eami’s dim brown eyes that met Rin’s stare. A grin stretched across the larger man’s lips as he straightened his posture and squinted maliciously at the young man.

“Ea-Eami?” Rin stammered, unable to break his gaze.

Furrowed brows set a cruel demeanor over the atmosphere. Eami did not relinquish his grasp of Rin’s arm. He seemed to be searching for an answer in the other man’s eyes. Rin remained silent, finding difficulty in responding after the demon revealed himself. “Is my presence not what you sought?” Eami asked, engaging Rin directly.

The voice of the changed man had taken a new tone. It was smoother, deeper, and clearly enunciated with a distinguished Romanian accent. Rin’s pulse heightened, his eyes unable to break away from the sternness of the other man.

Comprehending Rin’s hesitation, Eami clarified, “If you fear his judgement, I’ve made him absent in his senses.” The demon spoke with strong confidence and it showed in his body language. He turned to face Rin directly.

Unsure if Eami had meant to intimidate or reassure him, Rin took his time before replying. He hadn’t heard of the demon harming anyone close to Hidarri, so he felt generally unthreatened by his show of power. Able to look away from the man’s sharp stare, Rin’s eyes once again took in the wounds upon his bare arms.

“How did you receive these?” he finally asked.

“Survival,” Eami said vaguely. His response was quick with a flat tone. The truth was grim and he did not incriminate himself, thinking his choice of word clever.

Rin saw through the lie, but did not pursue the truth. His attention was drawn to the fixed, strange gaze Eami cast downward onto him. As the demon moved toward the other man, the electricity throughout the entire room dropped off. The lights flickered, but remained off while the television displayed static before them. Eami pressed the weight of his body against Rin, forcing him toward the middle of the bed as he tried to keep distance between them. Rin wasn’t sure what was going on with the electricity, but couldn’t help but feel it had something to do with the demon’s appearance.

“You look through him,” Eami said, backing Rin against the headboard. “In spite of your desperation, you are acting coy.”

“Desperation?” Rin repeated. He couldn’t believe the accusations placed upon him. Well aware of his increased interest and attention toward his friend, he had only momentarily imagined the demon realistically existing in a physical form. He had not considered the situation unfolding before him, let alone Eami’s aggressive advances.

When their eyes met, Rin noticed slim red crescents present beside the dilated pupils in Eami’s dark eyes. He tried to remind himself that despite the difference in personality and appearance, the demon was still possessing his friend’s body. As he struggled to understand the reality he faced, Eami pushed him down onto the mattress by the shoulder. He then took Rin’s smaller hand within his own and closed his eyes.

“Sărut mâna,” he whispered in a hot breath against the back of Rin’s hand. He placed a kiss upon his skin. His narrow eyes found the other man staring back in shock. “You call for me across the realms.” He moved above Rin, casting his shadow over him.

“What?” Confusion swept through Rin as he tried to process the spoken words and the actions taking place. It was too much at once.  
Rather than replying, Eami leaned right of Rin’s head and kissed his warm flesh, gently running his tongue toward his ear. Rin whimpered unexpectedly. When he considered meeting the demon himself, he had not thought he would become the target of a sexual predator. The demon had taken on an attractive form through the genetic manipulation of his friend’s DNA, and Rin was lost in himself. He turned his head to the side, unconsciously providing a better opening.

Eami’s breath was humid against his ear. Rin’s hormones were in a frenzy. He was conflicted by his emotions, but aroused by Eami’s rough caress. His hand unfastened Rin’s pants and before he had a chance to register what was happening, he felt a soft grip around his flaccid dick. Rin choked on his breath and put a hand over his face. His brain couldn’t keep up. His heart raced and the room around him blurred.

In a feeble attempt to stop the demon, Rin muttered, “Eami.” He received a knowing look from the malicious eyes beside him, and surprising Eami withdrew his hand.

Following a wet lick that sent a shiver down Rin’s spine, Eami whispered lowly into his ear, “If ever you call, I will return to you.” He turned Rin’s head by the chin and pressed their lips together.

Within the next instant Rin watched as Eami’s dark irises faded to white along with his pupils. His pallid skin regained a healthy tanned colour. The length of his brown hair shortened to the familiar choppy blonde cut of his friend. The outer edges of his eyes softened from the crude shape of the demon’s and as his pupils reappeared, a light blue hue filled in the irises. After sitting up and rubbing his eyes, it became clear Hidarri had returned.

“What the?” questioned the tall blonde in a strained voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon opening his eyes, he discovered Rin laying propped up before him. He had regained consciousness in a kneeling position between his friend’s parted legs. Rin’s pants were undone and he looked disheveled beneath his long black hair.

“Ah!” Hidarri exclaimed, incapable of comprehending why Rin was in such a state. “Rin?” With wide eyes, he moved back and turned to face the wall with his hands covering his eyes.

Rin slowly pulled himself up to a seated position and zipped his fly. He couldn’t look away from his friend. Only moments had passed, but Eami left a strong impression on the young man. His absence allowed Rin to regain his usual calm. Hidarri was not as quickly relieved as the demon continued tormenting his host from within.

“Are you okay?” Hidarri asked Rin, his sight fixed on the stained maple wall panels.

“I’m fine,” Rin said, his voice soft and convincing.

Hidarri shot a look at his friend, his eyes wet and bound for tears, “I’m so sorry, Rin!” he blurted. His concern for his friend’s wellbeing overtook his emotions.  
  
Seeing Hidarri in a state of compassionate distress put a sad smile on Rin’s face. “I said I’m fine.” Understanding that Hidarri wasn’t fully aware of what exactly had happened, he decided it best not to divulge any further details. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had been driven to confront Eami personally. He felt foolish for not realistically considering the danger of meeting the demon face to face.

Hidarri fought the urge to offer a consoling hug. Instead, he sat silently. Whether or not Rin felt the same, he knew he had permanently changed their friendship and the trust they had formed. He had to take full accountability for Eami’s actions, even when he didn’t know what may have transpired while he was unconscious. All he could assume was that Eami had actually molested his friend. No one deserved that kind of cruelty, especially not someone who already had exposure to abuse.

“It’s late. I should go,” Rin said as he moved from the bed.

“Yeah,” Hidarri agreed, noticing the lack of eye contact. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. After picking up his bag, Rin finally looked back at Hidarri who offered, “If you need anything, please let me know.” He was sure he had just witnessed the end of their friendship.

Trying to smile again, Rin said, “I have a lot to think about, but you’re still my friend, Hidarri. That’s never going to change.” Following a brief farewell, Rin took his leave.   


\---------------------

A few hours had passed since Hidarri began his online search for a new apartment and room mate. He clicked another link and reviewed the opening, then read the short biography written by the man who had posted the account. He was twenty eight, his name was Mason, and he was studying mechanical and biological engineering. He had one bedroom available in his modest two bedroom apartment.

What caught Hidarri’s eye was a sentence at the bottom of the advertisement that read, “Looking for someone social who’s not always gone or hiding in their room. I’m an easy going guy. Maybe we can be friends.” Hidarri wasted no time and called the number listed at the bottom of the advertisement. Due to the late hour, he wasn’t surprised when his call was sent to voicemail. Hidarri left a pleasant message, mentioning his enthusiasm for Mason’s listing. He gave his contact information and ended by saying, “I look forward to hearing from you.”

Feeling accomplished, Hidarri sighed and put his computer to sleep. He was exhausted from work and staring at the monitor for so long. As he pulled off his shirt, pants, and socks, he decided to go to the local laundromat the next day. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Hidarri received a call while he was out doing laundry. It was Mason. He answered in a hurry.

“This is Hidarri,” he affirmed to the stranger on the other line.

“Hi!” a cheery voice greeted in return. “My name is Kinley, Mason. I received your call about my room listing. Are you still interested?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Hidarri responded, lifting a shirt into the air with his free hand.

“Perfect. When would be a good time to meet and discuss rent, utilities and other details?”

“I can do two o’clock today, if that works for you,” Hidarri suggested.

“Okay, sounds good! We can meet at the address listed on the ad and I’ll show you around, if you’d like.”  
  
“Yeah! That would be great! Thank you!”

“I’ll see you at two o’clock then. Good bye”

“See you then. Goodbye!” After ending the call, Hidarri threw his fists into the air. “Yes!” he celebrated, disregarding those within earshot. He knew he still had some formal things to straighten out, but he was off to a good start. He was feeling lucky, having taken the first step to getting himself back to the life he needed. He put his arms down at his sides, realising he still had much to do. His apartment was a mess and he hadn’t even begun packing. 

Carefree of the attention his theatrics had attracted, he returned to the washing machine to switch his load to the dryer. If Mason accepted his application, he was eager to move in as soon as possible. Shuffling his clothes from one machine to the other, Hidarri thought about how underprepared he was. He made a small list in his head to help get himself organised.

When two o’clock rolled around, Hidarri drove to the designated address and parked his car in the complex’s parking lot. Unlike usual, he arrived a few minutes early. After alerting Mason of his presence, he walked up the path to the main entrance. He was quick to be received by his host.

Standing at about 180 centimeters, Mason greeted Hidarri warmly. He wore jeans, athletic shoes, and a v-neck t-shirt that did well to compliment his fit body. His hair was medium length light brown, and almost looked combed. As he opened the door and let his guest in, he said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you,” Hidarri said, trying to focus less on whether or not they had much in common. The two walked upstairs and down a short, unremarkable hallway to a door brandishing a faded bronze 7.  
  
“There isn’t an elevator in this complex, but if you move in I’d be happy to help bring your belongings up,” Mason offered. He opened the door and Hidarri followed him in.

The entrance was a carpeted space between the dining room on the right and an occupied bedroom with an open door on the left. Walking a little farther inside, Hidarri saw a small kitchen and quaint dining space on the right which looked into the hall and living room over a half wall. Mason had a nice sized television and entertainment centre with a sectional couch. On the far wall was a sliding glass door which led to a modest balcony that peeked over ranch style residential homes and trees.

“Obviously you’d be able to use the TV at your leisure,” Mason laughed. “I don’t use it often, myself.” He led the other man down the hall and pointed to the open bathroom on their right. Flipping on the light he commented, “Not the most spacious, but it gets the job done,” He turned the light off and pushed open the door on the opposite side of the hall. “This would be your bedroom.”

Decent in size, the room offered a reasonable closet and two windows, one on each outward facing wall. “Okay,” Hidarri said, walking around the space. “This is nicer than I expected.” He wasn’t a man of high standards or expensive tastes, but the place felt like a good fit. It was so much nicer than his single room apartment. And much more like a home.

Mason gave him a moment before asking if he’d like to discuss details. Hidarri agreed with a smile and the two men took a seat on the couch in the living room. Twenty minutes passed and Hidarri was excited that the rent and split costs for utilities were within his price range. The two continued to become fairly well acquainted within the following hour.

“Sometimes the hours are a little inconvenient, but I really love the job, so it’s worth it,” Hidarri said. He took a sip from the carbonated soft drink Mason had given him.

“Well, studies have shown that enjoying your line of work may be more beneficial to your mental and emotional health than a job with optimal hours and exceptional pay, but no overall enjoyment.” Mason looked over to Hidarri. He seemed pleased for his guest, or maybe pleased to share the information.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” Hidarri agreed. “It takes me a little longer than I’d like to save money, but I never let that hold me back. I’m okay with it.”

“That’s good,” Mason said as he stood up.

Hidarri also got up. As comfortable as it was to sit around and chat, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. Even so, he’d never been to a showing that lasted more than thirty minutes. It may have been that things had gone well.

“I’ve got to start going over applications now, but I’ll give you a call regarding your approval within the next few days. Sound good?” Mason asked, leading Hidarri to the door.

“Yeah!” he replied enthusiastically. “I look forward to hearing from you!” He stepped past Mason and opened the door for himself. “It was nice meeting you, Mason.” He gave a final wave.

“Yes! It was nice meeting you too, Hidarri.” They smiled at each other and said a final goodbye.

All the way home Hidarri felt optimistic. He was glad he was able to coordinate the appointment with such short notice. If things continued smoothly, he would be out of his old apartment by the end of the next month. He reflected on Mason. He was really easy to get along with and fairly chatty. If they wound up roommates, they’d surely become good friends as well. He smiled to himself as the city streets illuminated his path home.

\---------------------

Hidarri made extensive efforts to give Rin space the week following the incident with Eami. He fully intended to keep his distance for as long as his friend needed. The demon was determined to persuade Hidarri to intervene so he could confront the young man again. Unfortunately for Hidarri, Eami had found a way to share memories between himself and his host. He had recently taken up the hobby of harassing Hidarri with the memory of the night Eami assaulted Rin.

In order to combat the discomfort Hidarri felt toward seeing his own demon molest his close friend, he had taken to keeping a minimum distance of two meters between himself and his classmate. Rin had of course noticed the lengths Hidarri went to avoid even accidentally making eye-contact. He decided it was time the two talked.

After the students were dismissed by the bell, Rin followed his friend at a reasonable distance. He retrieved his bike from the rack and casually trailed behind Hidarri until the two of them were off school property. From four meters away, he called out to the other man, “Hidarri, can we talk?”

Hidarri hadn’t noticed Rin’s presence and was startled by the shout. When he turned to see who called to him, he became uneasy. Neither of them moved toward the other, expressing their consideration for their friend’s comfort. 

“Oh. Sure,” Hidarri called back, trying not to appear too unsettled or uncomfortable.

Rin walked with his bike, closing the space between the two of them. It was awkward as he watched Hidarri try to look anywhere but toward him as he approached. “Can we go to the park?” Rin asked. “If you don’t have time, maybe we could just talk until you get home.”

“It’s okay,” Hidarri said, “I have time.”

In silence, the two found their way to the nearby park. They took their seats across from each other on a picnic table. With their book bags set aside, Rin folded his arms in front of himself. He watched Hidarri’s discomfort as he settled. 

Just as Rin opened his mouth to begin talking, Hidarri interjected, “I’m sorry, Rin!”

Rin shook his head slowly. He looked into the other man’s eyes. “No, Hidarri. I’m sorry.” Having caught his friend off guard, he continued, “I was being selfish. Toboei and Karina had seen your demon and I felt like it made them better friends. I wanted to have a closer friendship with you, too. And when I could tell Eami was pestering you last week, I thought maybe I’d have a chance to meet him. I wasn’t considering how you felt about any of it and I’m so sorry.” Rin dropped his gaze to the table top, still troubled with more to say.

“I don’t blame you for wanting to know him,” Hidarri said, “but he’s a felon. He hurts and kills people. He steals and commits crimes. I don’t blame you for your curiosity, but I’m worried you don’t understand how dangerous he is.” With a furrowed brow, he tried to keep his concern for his friend in check. Rin was an adult, afterall. Not even a close, caring friend could decide what was best for him.

“I understand the danger, but I’m not afraid,” Rin stated confidently. “And I’d like to speak with Eami again, if you’ll allow it.”

Mystified by Rin’s reply, Hidarri stared back. He couldn’t fathom why someone might consciously decide to speak with an entity as evil as Eami. While he attempted to understand Rin’s assertion, the demon waged war over control of Hidarri’s body. “Why?” Hidarri asked, the tone of his voice unsteady.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Rin asked, he looked sure of himself, but still withheld.

Hidarri hesitated, then nodded.

“I think I’m attracted to Eami.” Rin looked into Hidarri’s eyes, making sure not to look deeper. “I know that sounds ridiculous, and I don’t really know what it means, but I have been thinking this through for a week straight, and I’m sure of it.”

“Rin,” Hidarri said softly, “I know.”

“You do?”

“I could tell by the way you’d been acting around me before you confronted him. For a while I thought you were interested in me, and I thought I might have had a crush on you, but that night cleared everything up. I was just caught in between your feelings for Eami, and his lust for you.”

Rin searched his friend’s eyes. “Are you mad?”  
  
“I’m not mad, no. But I don’t agree with you if you intend to pursue the demon inside me.” Hidarri covered his forehead with his hand. “This is my body,” he added softly.

“It’s your body, but as long as Eami remains a part of you, it’s his body too. It would be different if he couldn’t possess you.”

Hidarri lifted his head to look into Rin’s eyes. In his mind, Eami was adamantly trying to convince his host that he would not harm his friend. The promise fell short of believable, since Eami had already assaulted Rin once. Hidarri scratched his head. He had considered talking with Rin about his deeper interest, but he had not thought Rin would be so adamant to address the demon who had taken advantage of him.

“When he pushes me back out of my own subconscious, I can’t just come back and regain control over my body with force. I can only regain control if he completely exhausts himself, which he isn’t going to just let happen.” Hidarri watched Rin, looking for a drop in his confidence, but saw no evidence of such. “If he is about to do something really bad, Rin,” he paused to accentuate his point, then said, “I can’t stop him.”

Despite Hidarri’s warning, Rin was sure of himself. He stared at Hidarri and said sternly, “I’d like to speak to the demon that assaulted me.”

The blonde student frowned, then looked around the park. The only company they had were some nearby birds chirping in their nest. The park was otherwise vacant. Disappointed in Rin’s choice, Hidarri decided to respect his decision. If the two didn’t address their issues then and there, things could escalate and become even more dangerous and unmanageable.

“Okay. But if anything really bad happens, promise me you’ll call my dad, or the police, or someone,” Hidarri said through a frown.

“I promise,” Rin said, reassuring his friend one final time.

Hidarri sighed in defeat. Moments later, his form was overtaken by Eami’s externalised aesthetic. In the daylight, Eami’s face stood in stark contrast to Hidarri’s softer features. His higher cheekbones helped his narrow eyes draw Rin’s attention. The afternoon sun caught the red crescents beside the demon’s constricted pupils, reminding the younger man of the night they’d met. Rin felt his heart rate pick up. He did his best to maintain his collected appearance.

“Eami,” Rin said before the other man had the opportunity to speak. “I called for you again. Thank you for joining me. Unfortunately I invited you here to discuss something important.” His calm, yet serious stare took Eami by surprise.

“You have my attention, Satō, Rin,” Eami answered, his interest piqued. He tilted his head slightly back and to the side, peering down to convey his curiosity. The young man had taken charge of their conversation, but the demon’s very presence was strong and intimidating.  
  
Rin had imagined the situation before him many times within the past week to ensure he wouldn’t lose his nerve or let his perceivable confidence slip. As he looked into the man’s eyes from across the worn picnic table, he sensed his own faint weakness. He pressed on anyway.

“This is about the other night,” Rin paused before his next statement and watched as an amused expression appeared upon his assailant’s face. Rin ignored it and continued, “Your actions were unacceptable, and I hate you for putting Hidarri in such an impossible position.” Letting his eyes close, Rin said, “I don’t know if you overheard what he and I talked about, but let me be clear,” he opened his eyes, “Despite your crude behaviour, I seemed to have developed romantic feelings for you.” Rin watched Eami’s entertained look turn to one of pride. It was almost as though he had won some kind of game. The young man had anticipated such reactions. The first night they met, Eami made his intentions known. What Rin didn’t understand was why he actually stopped his assault when he could have easily overpowered him. Could it have been guilt, or fear of distance from him if Hidarri had found out sooner? He had too many unanswered questions.

“I didn’t come here to make demands,” Rin said, keeping Eami’s attention, “but I do have a deal you might be interested in.”  
Eami squinted, saying nothing.

“I would consider formally dating you, but on one condition.” Rin had done extensive research on the men in Hidarri’s family all the way to the first implication of the demon’s existence in Florea Rîmaru through his crimes on Earth in 1918. He found a couple of underlying similarities the majority of crimes had in common. If his observations were correct, he would gain leverage in his deal. The demon had internalised paranoia toward judgement from potential romantic interests, notably from women, and reacted violently to everyone who responded with disgust to his irrational advances. Rin assumed Eami realised he was unlike his other victims in those ways. It was a risky assumption, but it was all he had to wager.  
  
“And what might be your condition?” Eami asked, his low and smooth voice keeping Rin’s attention from the sounds of their environment.

“The condition is that you do not leave in the middle of a situation where Hidarri would be forced to return and clean up your mess, clueless and violated. That is not something that should be a part of his and my relationship.” The sternness of Rin’s voice did well to convey his seriousness.

A hint of a smile played across the other man’s lips. There was what may have been disbelief or judgement in his dark eyes, Rin couldn’t tell. Even so, he did well to maintain his position.

“Are you a fool?” Eami asked rhetorically. “You are inclined to date the demon within another man?” He kept his harsh eyes locked on the high schooler. Rin’s expression did not wane. “Are you remotely aware of my sins?”

“I may be more aware of your crimes than any living person,” Rin stated with confidence. “I am no stranger to cruelty and violence. I am well aware of the severity of the brutality you’re capable of.”

The two sat quietly as a young mother and her two children passed five meters away on their way to the nearby playground. The tension in the air only broke as the excited voices of the family faded into the distance. Eami spoke again.

“I see.” A long moment of silence passed while neither man said a word.

Having already accepted the abnormality of his developing interest in the demon, Rin understood his inclination toward his abuser. He was familiar with aggression, inconsideration, and malice since he had normalised the behaviour from his father. There was something more beneath it all that he felt driven to discover in Eami.

“I accept your terms,” Eami stated. “I expect you understand that means your dear friend will have less conscious hours than before. That’s quite selfish of you.”

Finally dropping his tough attitude, Rin looked down at his crossed arms. Instead of responding to Eami’s last statement, Rin commented, “I’ve never dated anyone before. I don’t know what we’re supposed to do now.”

With a small smirk, Eami replied, “With me there are no limitations.”


End file.
